Scuro and Ciel: A Tale of Romance, Magic and Murder
by KidPhantomhive
Summary: When an old enemy of Sebastian's comes to town, trouble comes with her. She wants to finish the job that she started the year before the contract with Ciel was formed. This story brings straight love and magic-like demon abilities to the world of Black Butler. Enjoy! I spent all day writing this!


Setting: Phantomhive Manor, Front yard. Ciel is taking a walk.

Ciel: *Letter falls from sky* Huh, what is this?  
Sebastian: *appears behind Ciel* It appears to be a letter. Sent with the wind. Who is it addressed to master?  
Ciel: Its... Its for me.  
Sebastian: Master, your face has become as pale as a ghost, it cant mean anything. Maybe it was just dropped on the manor doorstep and was pulled away with the breeze. Would you mind letting me see it?  
*Ciel hands it over without a word*  
Sebastian: *looks at letter for an instant* Oh this is not good.  
Ciel: What is it Sebastian, spit it out! Thats an order!  
Sebastian: Em well, this letter has a crest on the corner that is... quite familiar to me.  
Ciel: Who does the crest belong to?  
Sebastian: An old enemy of mine. A fellow demon named Scuro Bellezza, its Italian for Dark Beauty. Her abilities are untold, I myself do not know what she can do. The last time I saw her... she murdered my wife.  
Ciel: You had a wife? I was never told.  
Sebastian: A human woman, my last client before you. Her wish was to be reunited with her lost husband who'd dissapeared a year before. Little did i know i was him. Taken away from her through death and stripped of my memories. She hadnt even known that it was me. When i became a demon, everyone i knew had their images of me taken from their memory forever. I always felt a special love for her even before i discovered the truth. But before we could attempt to escape from our contract, we ran into Scuro. She murdered my wife... and took her body to mock me eternally. How she did it is a mystery to me. I have no other memories of that day besides where we were headed and that Scuro was to blame for her death. I saw as she took possession of her limp, cold body. But enough of my chatter, we need to get you to a safe place. Lets get inside.

Setting: Phantomhive Manor, Ciel's study. Ciel sits in his chair while Sebastian stands on the other side of the desk.

Ciel: Sebastian, what do you suppose we do?  
Sebastian: Well we should read the letter first of course, see what she wants and try to keep you safe!  
Ciel: *Opens letter* Dear Earl Phantomhive, I understand that you are currently under a contract with the demon butler, Sebastian Michaelis. You will have him surrender himself to me tommorrow night at midnight tommorrow or i will take you instead. I will be waiting in Victoria alley at that time. Choose wisely, I am not one to play around with. Sincerely, Scuro Bellezza.  
Sebastian: Oh my, it seems like she has finally come to finish the job. What are your wishes master?  
Ciel: We will stand our ground, fortify our defenses, make sure everyone is prepared to fight if this Scuro Bellezza woman comes. Nobody is leaving this manor.  
Sebastian: As you wish. *Runs out of room*

The next day passed uneventfully. Sebastian and the servants of Phantomhive Manor readied for an incoming battle, shooting their rifles, fencing and exercising. The night came when Ciel was to give up Sebastian to Scuro, it passed too. The next morning came.

Ciel: Nothing yet Sebastian?  
Sebastian: No master. The filthy woman has not come yet.  
*Minutes passed and a sudden crash sounded. The window on the wall, barred and barricaded was destroyed and a woman stood before the two.*  
Sebastian:*dazed* Mariana...  
Woman: Sebastian! *She ran towards Sebastian and hugged him*  
Sebastian: Mariana... are you really... you? *still dazed, with signs of love on his face*  
Woman: *Kisses Sebastian lovingly* (in a deeper tone) I've missed you Sebastian.  
Sebastian: Scuro... *falls to the ground, unmoving*  
Ciel: Sebastian!  
Scuro: *eyes flash with white light, beauty covers her* (Gentle tone) Come, Ciel... Let me love you...  
Ciel: *dazed, walks to her slowly* I want to be loved.

Setting: Dark room, location unknown. Sebastian is lifeless on the ground. Ciel sits in a daze in front of Scuro.  
Scuro: (Gentle voiced) You are my dog now. You are obedient. You love me. You will do anything for me.  
Ciel: Yes, I will do anything for you. I love you.  
Sebastian: *slowly wakes up* Scuro...*Shakes limbs, discovers cuffs around them.*  
Scuro: *whispers into ciel's ear*  
Ciel: Calm down Sebastian!  
Sebastian: Master? What happened? Where are we?  
Ciel: You were wrong you idiot. Scuro is the good one. Your wife was going to murder you.  
Sebastian: No she wasnt... She couldnt...  
Ciel: She had the Demon Sword, Sebastian!  
Scuro: I saved you. I fight so that we demons are safe from humans.  
Sebastian: Would you mind uncuffing me then?  
Scuro: In a moment. *walks to Sebastian, her eyes glow white once again*  
Sebastian: Stop... what..are...you..*his eyes glow white and he becomes silent*  
Scuro: *uncuffs Sebastian* On your knees Sebastian. I am your new mistress.  
Sebastian:*Gets on one knee* Your orders, mam?  
Scuro: Your first task is simple. Capture and bring me all of the servants of Phantomhive Manor.  
Ciel: Do i join him?  
Scuro: No, I want you here... with me...  
Ciel: *a small smile comes across his face* Yes mam.  
Scuro: Go Sebastian, leave us alone.  
Sebastian: As you wish, mistress Scuro. *walks through door*

Setting: Phantomhive Manor, main lobby. Sebastian stands at front door.

Sebastian: *knocks on door* Hello?  
*door opens, Finnian stands behind it*  
Finian: Sebastian? Where have you been? Is master Ciel with you?  
Sebastian: No. Gather all of the servants together here, we must have a discussion.  
Finian: Right away sir! *runs off to get Baldroy and Mey-Rin*  
*moments later*  
Baldroy: You wanted to see us, Sebastian?  
Sebastian: Yes, it seems that master Ciel has been captured by Scuro. I have plans to get him back but i need your help. We need to go right now.  
Mey-Rin: Ciel was captured? How? Weren't you by his side the entire time?  
Sebastian: No, he had sent me to grab him some tea at that moment. When i heard the crash of the windows i ran back but he was gone.  
Baldroy: So how do you propose we go save him?  
Sebastian: Simple, I know where they are.  
Finian: Easy enough, lets go save him!  
*Everyone runs out front door*

Setting: road to Dark Room. Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Finian and Sebastian are running to the Dark Room.  
Sebastian: *running* I scouted Ciel and Scuro already. They are only a few roads down.  
Baldroy: Sebastian, you sure know alot about this dont you?  
Sebastian: I do, now enough talk, it's just this way.

Dark Room outside and inside.  
Sebastian: *stops running* Here we are. Ciel is being held in there. I will go in first to scout, you follow behind me soon after. *Stealthily walks in*  
Baldroy: I'll go next. *enters building*  
Mey-Rin: *takes off glasses* My turn. *Walks in slowly*  
Finian: Well i guess its my turn... *walks in slowly. Sees Baldroy being held by his neck against the wall, Mey-Rin with Ciel holding a revolver to her head and Scuro standing in front of him*  
Finian: Ciel? What are you doing? Is this the horrible Scuro? But shes so pretty!  
Scuro: *buttons up shirt, winks at Ciel and gently beckons Finnian to her*  
Finian: You dont seem that bad... but what's going on here?  
Scuro: *bats her eyelashes, her eyes start to glow white and soon, Finnian's do too.  
Finian: Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Shes not bad at all! Isnt she pretty though?  
Scuro: *Approaches Baldroy*  
Baldroy:*Struggling* Get away from me woman! *Kicks Sebastian's gut and falls to the ground.  
Ciel: *Turns and shoots Baldroy in the head*  
Mey-Rin: BALDROY!  
Scuro: Poor girl, such beauty wasted. Lock her up in the back room for now. I have plans for her.  
*Ciel leads Mey-Rin to a room in the back.*  
Mey-Rin: Whats wrong with you, Ciel!? How could you just kill Baldroy like that!?  
Ciel: Shut up or you're next.  
Mey-Rin: Something is definitely wrong here.  
Scuro: Sebastian, Blonde one, go watch her. Make sure she doesn't try to pull anything funny.  
Finian: My name is Finian my lady.  
Ciel: And me, mistress?  
Scuro: You're going to stay out here with me. *Smiles and winks, Scuro kneels down and lights a fire in a fireplace against the wall.* Sit, please.  
Ciel: Yes, mistress.  
Scuro: Do not be my servant. Do not say yes mistress or mam, or my lady. Be my lover, call me Scuro or Honey or my love.  
Ciel: *Face untightens, he smiles and love is in his eyes*  
Scuro: You are free to say whatever you wish.  
Ciel: How old are you?  
Scuro: In demon years? I'm 15. Close to your age.  
Ciel: Do you love me, or is this a lie?  
Scuro: Honestly, i have watched you, and loved you.  
Ciel: *leans over to kiss Scuro in the other chair and smiles*  
*Ciel pulls ring off his thumb and kneels down in front of Scuro*  
Scuro: *eyes widen*  
Ciel: If that is the case, than Scuro Bellezza, will you marry me?  
Scuro: Yes! *she screamed* But to do this, we need to do one thing. *She raised her hand in front of Ciel's face, a red light flowed from her hand, flowing into his mouth and eyes.*  
Ciel: *falls to the ground, his body shaking as if he's having a seizure, the red still in his eyes and mouth. Finally, he stopped shaking, the light dissapeared and his eyes were closed.*  
Scuro: Ciel? Are you OK?  
Ciel: *Ciel starts to groan, waking up slowly.* I feel... different somehow.  
Scuro: I made us match. I made you a demon, like me.  
Ciel: I also have control over myself now, completely. You dont have any power over me, but... i still love you.  
Scuro: *kisses Ciel*  
Ciel: Sebastian, Finian. In here now!  
*Sebastian and Finnian enter the room*  
Sebastian and Finnian in sync: Hello mistress.  
Scuro: I am not your only master anymore. I and Ciel are engaged, you will once again listen to him too. *turns to Ciel* Ciel, could you please go make Mey-Rin obedient?  
Ciel: Of course my love. *walks into the back room*  
Mey-Rin: Ciel, what have you become?...  
Ciel: Happy for once. In love. Maybe you'll become the same once i make you obedient to us. *Ciel's eyes glow bright for a moment, Mey-Rin's do the same.*  
Mey-Rin: Where am I?... Who am i?...  
Ciel: Huh... interesting outcome... You are Mey-Rin, I and my beautiful Fiance, Scuro Bellezza's eternal slave.  
Mey-Rin: You... are my master?...  
Ciel: Yes. Now come. *uncuffs Mey-Rin from chair*  
Scuro: Its getting very crowded in here. Would you mind if we all moved into your manor, love?  
Ciel: Of course not. Shall we go?  
Scuro: *nods and reaches for Ciel's hand*  
*The two run at demon speed to the manor. Sebastian stays by their side, but Finnian and Mey-Rin follow slowly behind.

Phantomhive Manor, Whole Building. Everyone entering building, Ciel and Scuro are hand in hand.  
Scuro: Ciel, I want to be with you forever, but to raise a family of demons, another family or whats left of a family containing a demon needs to go...  
Ciel: I understand. I will kill Sebastian. *Grabs a sword from the wall* Sebastian, here now.  
Sebastian: *Approaches Ciel* Yes master?  
Ciel: Bow down to me on one knee. That is your final order.  
Sebastian: *kneels down and bows*  
Ciel: *Raises sword* Goodbye Sebastian. *Brings sword down, decapitates Sebastian.*  
Scuro: I know how hard that must have been for you. I love you. We will raise better demons than he ever was.  
Ciel: Of course we will.

5 years later:

Scuro: He looks just like you. Hes beautiful...  
Ciel: He has your eyes...  
Scuro: What will we name him?...  
Ciel: Would you mind if... if we named him Vincent?  
Scuro: After your father?...  
Ciel: My father, the son. The son the father. Our son, Vincent Phantomhive is reborn, a demon.

Possible sequel to come: The son of Ciel.


End file.
